La hija perdida volvió
by BELLA212
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Oroku Saki hubiese dado en adopción a Miwa, en vez de habérsela quedado como trofeo? Lo que no supo Destructor es que la entregó a unos muy amigos de Hamato Yoshi, estos se dieron cuenta, y, que aunque no pudieron contactar con él por estar desaparecido, la criaron y la entrenaron tal y como su padre hubiera querido. Mal summary. Basado en TMNT 2012.
1. El comienzo

**Por votación en los nombres a ganadoooo... TRUM TRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM TUM TUM TUMM ... Keiko! Muchíííísimas gracias a todos por la ayuda en los nombres.  
**

* * *

**Cap 1: El comienzo.**

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN

Sonó el timbre que daba lugar al final de las clases.

Keiko y April recogieron sus cosas con algo de lentitud, hacía un mal día y no habían traído ningún paraguas.

-¿A dónde vamos hasta que pare de llover? - preguntó Keiko mirando a través de la ventana.

-Pues.. no sé – suspiró April – será mejor que vayamos al restaurante de Murakami San, está cerca de aquí. De seguro que está abierto, además, tengo algo de hambre.

La pelirroja se sobó la panza haciendo reír a su amiga.

-Está bien, está bien...

Se cubrieron la cabeza con las capuchas de las chaquetas y se pusieron la mochila sobre los hombros.

-Venga – Keiko se puso en posición de correr sujetando fuerte los tirantes de la mochila, April la imitó – uno, dos..

-¡Tres!

La pelirroja salió corriendo antes de que su compañera pudiera decir alguna palabra.

-¡Oye, eso no vale! - abrió nuevamente las puertas que April había cerrado para tener algo de delantera.

La lluvia enseguida comenzó a golpearle en la cara haciendo más difícil la visibilidad, pero aún así, se veía perfectamente la melena roja que el viento estaba azotando sin parar.

Keiko la siguió y en menos que canta un gallo, estuvo al lado de ella.

-¿Ves por qué hago trampas? - April hizo una mueca - ¡Eres muy rápida!

Las dos rieron e hicieron una carrera y, obviamente ganó Keiko. Pasaron al interior del restaurante, un calentito interior. A las dos les dio un pequeño escalofrío por el gran cambio de temperatura.

-Hola Murakami San – saludó April sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra.

-Ni hao – secundó Keiko siguiendo a su amiga.

Murakami en cuanto las escuchó salió de la cocina con su gran sonrisa de siempre cada vez que las oía entrar .

-Buenos días, chicas. Keiko, te he dicho mil veces que `Ni hao' es hola en chino, no en japonés - rió.

-Ya lo sé, pero no soy de idiomas – encogió los hombros

-Pues deberías aprender, los idiomas son muy importantes hoy en día – les pasó una carta con el menú - ¿Qué queréis hoy?

-Yo tallarines, por favor.

-¿Tallarines? -Keiko hizo un gesto de burla - ¿Sabes? Si probaras la Pizza Gyosa ya no te gustaría nada de eso.

-¿Perdona? A mis tallarines no les llames 'eso' – la pelirroja intentó parecer enfadada pero no lo logró y ocasionó la risa de las dos.

Murakami volvió a la cocina riendo por lo bajini y murmurando un "Jóvenes.."

-Oye April, ¿esta tarde harás algo? Mis padres van a trabajar hasta tarde y sabes que no me gusta quedarme sola.

-Pues la verdad es que sí ...– no pudo seguir porque su amiga comenzó a hacer pucheros - ¡No me mires así! Hoy iré con mi padre al médico a una revisión, ya sabes que tiene algunos problemas de espalda. Pero no te preocupes, quedamos mañana y te invito a un helado.

Keiko frunció un poco el ceño - ¿De qué sabor?

-Limón y fresa, tus preferidos, y el chocolate a veces- rodó los ojos April

La pelinegra le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro diciendo: "Que bien te estoy domesticando, como a los perritos.."

Cuando acabaron de comer, pagaron y cada una volvió a su respectiva casa. Había parado de llover, pero las nubes negras seguían aún en lo alto del cielo, por lo que tuvieron que caminar lo más rápido posible para que no les cayera la tormenta encima.

* * *

Keiko se despertó con el sonido de su despertador azul.

"_Maldito despertador, como lo odio..."_

Tenía los ojos algo pejagosos por el sueño y palpó con la mano la mesita de noche hasta llegar al botón de apagado del despertador. Con dificultad se levantó y miró su celular. Le había enviado varios mensajes el día anterior a su amiga April, pero no contestaba, y eso era muy raro debido a que ellas dos siempre se enviaban mensajes a la misma hora.

Suspiró y con resignación se vistió y desayunó a solas... de nuevo. Sus padres siempre trabajaban desde por la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche, solo tenían los domingos libres y los pasaba entrenando.

Preparó los libros y se fue de nuevo hacia el instituto. Estaba deseando ver a April, quería preguntarle el qué le había ocurrido para no contestar a sus mensajes.

Entró y fue a donde las taquillas, pero lo la vio allí. ¿Habría enfermado? Nah, entonces la llamaría y le diría que le dijese a los profesores el motivo de su ausencia. Esperó a que el timbre sonara para entrar en las clases y, efectivamente, la encontró allí.

Estaba cabizbaja, con aire triste y la mano en su barbilla apoyada en la mesa.

Keiko le pasó la mano por la cabeza para luego pasar por su espalda.

-Ey, ¿Qué te ocurre? -le preguntó algo preocupada – no me contestaste a los mensajes.

-He estado algo liada – contestó April sin sentimiento alguno, como si estuviera ausente – mi padre se ha tenido que ir a un viaje de negocios.

* * *

**Como sabréis, en realidad no se fue un viaje de negocios ... ¿Verdad? O-o**


	2. Disculpas

**Capi 2: Disculpas**

**Pov Keiko.**

Volví a casa triste y cabizbaja. Abril había estado muy seria todo el día y con la cabeza en otro mundo. Intenté hablarle y convencerla de que me dijera lo que le ocurría, pero me contestaba con evasivas y cambiaba de tema para luego volver a estar con la mirada perdida.

Ya sé que es duro para ella tener lejos a su padre ya que perdió a su madre cuando sólo era una niña, pero esto ya era demasiado. Nunca en mi vida vi a April tan deprimida por algo. Me temía que ella quisiera irse con él y dejarme aquí sola.

Sí, sola. Mis padres trabajaban en el hospital y estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarme algo de atención... excepto los sábados por la noche y los domingos, claro, que los pasábamos entrenando sin parar durante cinco horas. Ella fue la única que me comprendió de todas las personas que habían en la ciudad, ya que como su padre, evidentemente, era un HOMBRE, no entendía específicamente sus problemas y como yo no tenía con quién hablar y pasar el rato... pues nos juntamos las dos.

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta, abrí la puerta y tiré la mochila a quién sabe dónde. Cogí una pizza congelada del refrigerador y la metí en el horno. A mis padres no les gustaría verme cómo me comía esta "comida basura", como ellos le llamaban (sobretodo mi padre), pero es que era tarde y no es que tuviera muchas ganas de cocinar.

Terminé los deberes y me puse a ver una película en la tele mientras almorzaba mi hermosa pizza y mi 'sensual' batido de chocolate. Mis dos comidas favoritas...

Le envié de nuevo unos cuantos mensajes a April, pero seguía sin contestar y me estaba empezando a desesperar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Miré por la mirilla y se trataba de mis padres, me resultó muy extraño por su parte llegar tan temprano a casa. Les abrí la puerta un tanto asombrada.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano? - les pregunté de sopetón.

-¿Es que no te alegras de vernos, Miwa? - mi padre frunció un poco el ceño, pero con una sonrisa pícara por su rostro.

De seguro que está pensando que tengo a algún chico aquí... ufff, desde que nos vio a Casey, April y a mí juntos en el sofá viendo 'The Woman in black', siempre piensa lo mismo. Se cree que porque tengo dieciséis años ya tengo que empezar a salir con chicos, según él, comenzó a salir con mi madre a los quince.

-No estoy diciendo eso, solo me parece algo raro – los dejé pasar adentro.

-Nos han dado el resto de la tarde libre debido de falta de pacientes – cogió un trozo de pan de la despensa y le untó un poco de mantequilla de cacahuete – y hablando de ti, ¿qué tal el día?

-Aburrido, como siempre- suspiré-.

-¿Y por qué no sales con tu amiga? ¿Como se llamaba...?

-April – le interrumpí antes de que terminara la pregunta.

-Sí, eso. Es muy buena chiquilla, me gusta que te juntes con ella. -contestó mi madre abrazando a mi padre por detrás haciendo que este se sonrojara. A veces me parecía que seguían siendo niños y que yo fuera la única adulta de la casa.

-No me responde a los mensajes que le mando desde ayer– hice una mueca explicándoles– , y hoy ha estado muy rara en el instituto. Su padre se va de la ciudad.

Solté unas lágrimas y me lancé a los brazos de mi madre que tuvo que soltar a mi padre en cuanto me vio corriendo hacia ella. Su calor me tranquilizó, como siempre lo había hecho toda mi vida, durante el tiempo que no trabajaban, por supuesto. Parecía que este era el único "riconcito" en el que me sentía segura, pero aún así me sentía triste.

-No te preocupes – me acarició el pelo y me besó la cabeza – seguro que todo se solucionará a tiempo. Ya sabes que ella solo tiene a su padre y eso le resulta muy duro.

-Ya, pero... No quiero que se vaya también – la abracé más fuerte aún.

Mi padre se acabó su comida y dejó el plato en el lavavajillas.

-Hey, no te preocupes – puso una mano sobre mi hombro y cambió de tema- ¿Qué tal si entrenamos y luego meditamos un poco?

-Esta bien.. - no tenía muchas ganas que digamos, pero entrenar me haría pensar en otra cosa.

Caminamos los dos hacia el gran dojo lleno de armas y sacos de arena. Mi madre decidió darse una ducha y luego tomar una siesta, decía que estaba muy agotada como para luchar ahora.

-Ponte las protecciones y quítate el collar– me ordenó mi padre, yo le obedecí – ya sabes que las protecciones son indispensables.

-¡Pero si me las pongo todos los días cuando entreno! - me quejé.

-¿Seguro? - levantó una ceja - ¿Cómo aquella vez en la te lastimaste la muñeca? ¿Y aquella vez en la que te rompiste el meñique derecho y estuviste sin escribir un mes? ¿Y aquella vez en la que..?

-Vale, lo pillo.

Él sólo rió y cogió una Katana. Yo cogí unos sables que estaban colocados en la estantería marrón de la pared.

-Deberías usar otro arma que no fueran los sables – me aconsejó.

Se remangó los puños de su camiseta enseñando sus grandes músculos. Mi padre tenía cuarenta y cinco años, pero parecía que no pasaba de los treinta y ocho; era muy alto, pelo negro, moreno, con ojos almendras, una nariz achatada, labios gruesos y carnosos, una sonrisa que le hacía perder el aliento a mi madre, y por supuesto, musculoso.

Se podría decir que si se vistiese como los adolescentes de hoy en día, parecería uno de ellos.

-Bien – intercambió su arma por unas iguales a las mías – voy a enseñarte a atacar y defenderte con mayor rapidez.

-¿Eso no lo aprendimos el domingo pasado?

-Sí, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

-Ahh.. está bien.

No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba al lado mía sujetando su sable por encima de mi cabeza.

-¿Ves? - me reprochó – no estás atenta.

Bajó su arma y se puso de nuevo en posición, yo lo imité. Corrió velozmente hacia mí, lo esquivé dando una vuelta completa y haciendo chocar nuestras armas.

-Bien, vas mejorando.

Comenzó a moverse aún más rápido, me costaba verlo, pero aún así acababa esquivando sus ataques con algo de dificultad.

Después de dos horas mi madre entró en la sala.

-Chicos, ya os he preparado la merienda. Vamos, subid ya.

¡Guay! Había hecho panqueques con chocolate. Tenía que admitirlo, mi madre era la leche.

Era una mujer muy divertida y cariñosa, tenía el pelo rubio con las raíces castañas, los ojos de un verde oscuro, nariz pequeña al igual que sus labios, y delgada con un cuerpo muy bien formado.

A mi padre sin embargo sólo le troceó unas cuantas frutas y le hizo un zumo de naranja. Él siempre tenía que comer sano, cómo no.

Después de bañarme y de ponerme mi súper pijama favorito, me tiré de plancha en mi cama y revisé mi celular.

¡Había recibido un mensaje de April!

Me decía que sentía su comportamiento y que si podíamos quedar mañana.

¡SI! ¡SÍ! SÍ! ¡TOMA GEROMA!

Si mi madre me dejara, me hubiera puesto a saltar sobre la cama, pero como no me deja, me tuve que conformar con saltar mentalmente, ya estaba acostumbrada. Además, recuerdo cuando el mes pasado salté y llamó la vecina asustada creyendo que había un terremoto. Mi madre me lió una buena por eso.

Esa noche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y dormí mejor que nunca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Me levanté súper descansada y espabilada, creo que era el día que más alegría me había dado despertarme – menos en las excursiones, claro -. Era viernes, por lo que estaba más contenta aún.

Ese día me puse mi camisa de deporte negra, tenía unas líneas blancas a los lados y detrás, estaban grabadas las palabras "REBELDE 1". Fue una tontería de April y mía, por eso me gustaba tanto esa camiseta, y ella tenía puesto "REBELDE 2", ya que se lo grabó después de mí. Era corta y estrecha, por lo que me puse una sudadera blanca encima, unos pantalones a juego con la camisa y unas deportivas de color naranja claro fósforo.

Me encantaba ir cómoda, por lo que casi todo lo que tenía en el closet, era para hacer deporte.

Me comí unas barritas energéticas de chocolate y me fui tarareando al instituto. Nunca tarareaba ni cantaba, pero ese día era especial para mí.

Entré y me paseé un rato por los pasillos por los que ella solía estar, y la encontré hablando con Casey Jones.

Puse la mejor sonrisa de todas en cuanto vi que tenía la misma camiseta que yo.

-¡Abril! - corrí hacia ella y le di un enoooorme abrazo de oso de los míos.

-M..me e-estas... a-agodan..do – dijo al punto de casi morirse asfixiada.

-¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso! - la sacudí un poco por los hombros y la abracé otra vez, pero más suave.

-Lo siento, lo siento – se acarició la cabellera algo avergonzada – pero es que me chocó lo de mi padre.

-¿Y no te irás verdad? -pregunté algo asustada por la respuesta.

-Puff, por favor – hizo una pequeña pedorreta con los labios y negó con las manos – no voy a irme, ¡a dónde iría sin mi mejor amiga!

Casey murmulló un "Serán cursis.." por lo bajo, pero me daba igual lo que dijera, había recuperado a mi amiga

* * *

**Muajajaj! Ahora que ya se reconciliaron ya puede empezar la accióóón..!**

**En el próximo capi pasarán cositas algo raritasss... O_o :P**

**Un besito. BELLA212. **


	3. Extraño

**Capi 3: ¿Por qué todo es así de extraño?**

April y yo habíamos quedado en la heladería de enfrente del Mc'Donals y del edificio del TCRI. No sabía el por qué eligió ese sitio, pero me daba igual, el local estaba bien y cómo me iba a invitar a un helado...

Fui a casa lo más rápido posible y me duché. Abrí el closet y busqué algo para salir. Ya sé que sólo íbamos a merendar, pero luego siempre dábamos un paseo por ahí, y me gusta estar linda. Cogí un pantalón corto de lentejuelas negras, una camiseta de mangas largas de rayas blancas y negras que dejaba enseñar algo parte de la barriga, unas vans negras y la misma chaqueta blanca que llevé esa mañana.

Me maquillé no muy cargada, sólo la base, colorete y rímel. No me gustaba maquillarme demasiado, luego sudaba y me daba coraje que se me llegara a correr todo y acabara como un cuadro de Picasso.

Nos sentamos en la mesa más aproximada a la ventana, y debo decir que eso me resultó algo extraño por su parte, nunca le gustaba estar al lado de la ventana, odiaba que la gente la mirara mientras comía. Estaba muy rara esta tarde.

Comenzó a mirar a través del cristal mientras comía su helado, como vigilando a algo o a _alguien.._

-¿April te pasa algo? - pregunté preocupada dejando el helado en la mesa y acercándome algo a ella.

Pero April seguía ausente mirando por un punto fijo.

-¿Ahh..? - respondió sin importancia.

-¿Cómo que '_Ahh..' ? - _la obligué a que me hiciera caso - ¡Estás muy rara!

-Lo siento – se disculpó tocándose su cabellera, eso era signo de que algo me escondía, la conocía desde que me mudé aquí con seis años, no puede engañarme – es que estaba viendo a una persona que se me hace muy familiar, creía que era un amigo de la familia.

Señaló a un hombre alto y algo musculoso, vestido con un traje de chaqueta y con facciones que parecía que estaba estreñido. Bajaba unos grandes paquetes de una furgoneta blanca para meterlo en el edificio del TCRI.

-Pues no parece muy simpático – reí haciéndola reír también.

Nos sentamos en un banco a hablar y acabar de comernos nuestro helado, aunque April a veces echaba alguna que otra miradita al hombre ese que parecía que se había multiplicado por tres . ¿Serían trillizos?

-¡Oh, Dios mío! - miró su reloj – Es muy tarde, creo que debería irme.

-¿Pero qué dices? Pero si ni son las siete y media.

-Ya pero cómo me estoy quedando en casa de mi tía para no quedarme sola, tengo que cumplir sus normas. Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa- sugirió.

-Vale.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Qué le había ocurrido en mi ausencia? Ésta no era la April que yo conocía desde hace diez años, mi mejor amiga. Creía que ya lo superó, es decir, que recapacitó que aunque su padre se hubiese ido, no iba a quedarse por ahí para siempre y que volverá pronto. Pero me equivoqué.

Intentaba ser lo más normal posible de camino a mi casa, pero se le notaba muy nerviosa le temblaban las manos sin parar y le tiritaban algo los dientes. Le habría mentido a su tía y a toda su familia quizá, pero a mí no me engañaba con mentiras baratas.

Su padre no se fue a un simple viaje de negocios y trabajo.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado – suspiró con...¿alivio?

¿Le gustaba que me fuera? ¿Perdona?

Un ruido muy extraño sonó a unos metros de ella, intenté ver qué es lo que era, pero me lo evitó poniéndose enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué fue eso? - pregunté algo asustada.

-Na-nada.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ha-habrá sido un ga..gato – balbuceó inquieta.

Levanté una ceja - ¿Seguro?

-Que sííííííííí ...-exhaló cansada.

-¿Y te vas a ir sola a casa de tu tía?

-No.. Digo ¡Sí! - corrigió su compostura poniendo más recta la espalda - ¡Sí! Sí me iré sola.

-Está bien.. -murmuré no muy convencida.

Un nuevo estruendo, esta vez aún más fuerte, resonó esta vez detrás de mí. Retumbé algo asustada, iba a mirar hacia atrás pero April me lo impidió de nuevo.

-¡No! Es decir.. Había un perro muy feo persiguiendo al gato de antes … - comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies - Mejor me voy, mi tía debe estar muuuy enfadada conmigo.

Empezó a correr y me di cuenta de algo.

-¡April, por ahí no se va a casa de tu tía! - pero ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me oyera.

Suspiré y me metí rápido en casa. Estaba algo asustada por los sonidos de antes, ¿y si eran ladrones y no perros y gatos? Y peor, ¿ y si eran los dragones púrpura? Uyuyuy...

Me puse el pijama y fui hacia el dojo. Me acerqué al valioso y antiquísimo sable de Miyamoto Musashi, que se encontraba en el interior de una dura vitrina de cristal en una esquina de la sala. Fue un regalo para mí por parte de mi padre, que no sé de dónde sacó ni quiso decírmelo. Ya llevaba unos cuantos días sin limpiarla, y aunque estuviera dentro de una caja transparente, cogía muchísimo polvo. Me gustaba tenerla realmente impecable, ya que era un objeto muy caro y que muchas personas matarían por tener. Me sentía orgullosa y afortunada aunque nunca se lo dije a nadie para que no me lo robasen, ni siquiera a April. Cogí de un armario cercano unos productos especiales y un paño de seda azul y comencé a limpiarlo con gran delicadeza dejándolo como los chorros del oro. No tenía otra cosa que hacer, por lo que me llevé un rato antes de dejar el sable de nuevo en la vitrina e irme a dormir.

**Al día siguiente...**

Miré el reloj, uff.. Son las tres de la mañana. Pero no me quería dormir hasta terminar el trabajo que la profesora de naturales nos había enviado por correo electrónico. Era para el jueves, pero me gustaba acabar las cosas con antelación y así quedarme libre para salir y eso.

-¡Mikey!

Algo pasó por delante de la ventana, y aunque no me dio tiempo a verlo, vi reflejada su gran sombra en las paredes del salón.

Pegué un pequeño bote del susto y encendí la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba a mi lado. Tenía todas las luces apagadas, el ordenador encendido y la persiana levantada dejando ver la brillante luz de la luna. Nada mal para estar sola en casa.

Apagué la lámpara cuando me tranquilicé, seguro que habrían sido unos niñatos y sus tontos juegos.

Pero tuve que encender todas las luces al momento en el que vi nuevos movimientos a través de la ventana. Me acerqué a ella despacio con cuidado, miré a través del cristal pero no pude divisar nada extraño.

¿Pero qué está ocurriendo...?

No me dio tiempo a pensar cuando unos tipos (seguramente familiares del hombre que vimos April y yo esta mañana porque eran idénticos), tiraron la puerta a bajo y me apuntaron con algo que parecían ser pistolas. Detrás de ellos aparecieron unos robots azules con cerebro en sus estómagos apuntándome también.

-¿Pero que..?

-La amiga de la conocida como April O'neil, tiene la obligación de irse con Krang para llevar a cabo la misión que krang tiene contra la conocida como April O'neil. - dijo uno de ellos.

¿QUÉ? ¿Pero de qué hablaban estos tipos? ¿Por qué hablaban tan raro? ¿Por qué habían tiraron la puerta abajo y me apuntaban con pistolas? ¿De qué conocían a April? ¿Qué misión? ¿De qué me querían?

* * *

**Chic s! Aquí he dejado las cosass extrañas que os prometí! Verdaderamente es aquí donde comienza la acción! Espero que os haya gustado! **

**Respuesta Review: Actualizo de vez en cuando, no tengo fecha regular, ya que estoy muy liada con exámenes y el instituto, y no puedo prometerles un capítulo en una fecha en la que no puedo actualizar.**

**Un beso!**

**Bella212.**


End file.
